1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a luggage article or a suitcase, and more particularly to a luggage article or a suitcase having a retractable and/or foldable handle device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical foldable bags or suitcases or luggage articles comprise a middle portion that may be folded to a compact size for storing purposes, and a handle device provided for carrying the foldable luggage article. One of the typical foldable luggage articles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,664,652 to Shamah and comprises a vertically expandable luggage article, and a vertically expandable handle device having at least three vertically stacked supports or tubular members secured to the luggage article. Only a rigid plate is secured to the upper portion of the top shell. When the intermediate and foldable shells of the luggage article are opened, only the right plate may be provided for supporting the top shell and the intermediate foldable shells are expanded to the working position, such that the luggage article may not be stably supported in place when the luggage article is expanded.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional foldable bags or luggage articles.